


An Overabundance of Maps

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Пожиратели смерти мрут как мухи. В последней отчаянной попытке "завербовать" новых членов Хвосту поручается найти способ превращения мышей в людей.





	An Overabundance of Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majortom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortom/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Overabundance of Maps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137158) by [majortom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majortom/pseuds/majortom). 

> Dear majortom, as you didn't answer my request I've translated this story and posted it at my own risk. If you are against it, let me know please and I'll delete it immediately.

— Нам придется что-то сделать, или мы потеряем лабораторию и все наши лицензии! — сказал человек в белом халате.  
— Но что мы продадим? Не уверен, что найдется много желающих на бракованную сыворотку для роста волос, — ответил ему второй человек в таком же белом халате.  
— Мы могли бы избавиться от всех этих лабораторных мышей. Все тесты мы уже давно проводим на себе.  
— Наверно. Но кому могут понадобиться сто пятьдесят белых мышей.  
* * *  
— Я, эм… я здесь за, э-э, мышами? Вы ведь их продаете, да? — нервно спросил тучный дерганный мужчина.  
Двое в белых халатах довольно ухмыльнулись.  
— Конечно! Однако перед покупкой, согласно закону, я должен вас проинформировать, что эти мыши были подвергнуты медицинским экспериментам, поэтому могут быть радиоактивны или даже дисфункциональны.  
Толстяк быстро закивал лысеющей головой, дав понять, что все понял.  
— Отлично, — продолжил «халат». — Теперь подпишите вот здесь. Это отказ, освобождающий корпорацию «Акме» от любой ответственности. В том числе, если мыши станут причиной какого-либо заболевания или травмы, бешенства и так далее...  
Мужчина едва взглянул на листок, прежде чем быстро что-то черканул на нем.  
— С вами приятно вести дела, мистер… — второй «халат» бросил взгляд на документ в руках коллеги и добавил: — Петтигрю.  
* * *  
— Хвост.  
— Да, мой Лорд?  
— Я помню, что говорил тебе убить их, Хвост.  
— Я… я подумал, что мне не стоит этого делать. Началось бы расследование, нас могли поймать...  
— Хвост.  
— Да, мой Лорд?  
— Ты сказал им свое настоящее имя.  
— Я-я… я, эм, сэр… Господин, единственные, кто знает, что я жив, это Блэк, Поттер и Люпин. Но им никто не поверит. Поэтому я...  
— И Дамблдор.  
— Сэр?  
— Если Поттер знает, то можешь быть уверен, что и этот старый дурак тоже.  
Питер мог только пробормотать очередное жалобное «сэр».  
— Что же. Будем надеяться, что всезнающий глупец не станет что-либо искать в маггловской исследовательской лаборатории, которая существует в совершенно другой реальности.   
* * *  
— Я только что получил информацию о нахождении штаб-квартиры Волдеморта, — заявил Дамблдор на собрании, которое проходило на кухне площади Гриммо.  
Со всех сторон стола посыпались удивленно-радостные «как?» и «где?».  
Перекрикивая шум, Альбус продолжил:  
— Один мой очень хороший друг рассказал, что человек, назвавшийся Питером Петтигрю, закупил большую партию лабораторных мышей и заказал доставку на конкретный адрес. Я все проверил, и это действительно то самое место.  
— Наконец-то! — закричал Гарри. — Пора уже прикончить этого ублюдка… — он вдруг осекся, смущенно кашлянув: — В смысле, хм… лабораторные мыши?  
Сидящая рядом Гермиона посмотрела на него с такой жалостью, как обычно смотрят на ребенка с недостатком умственного развития.  
— Я уверена, ты понимаешь, что тестировать новые темные проклятия на людях выходит несколько дороговато.  
Все вокруг уверенно закивали.  
— Мы начнем готовиться немедленно, — завершил собрание Дамблдор.  
* * *  
— Хм, Брейн?  
— В чем дело, Пинки? — недовольно проворчал Брейн. — Я пытаюсь заснуть.  
— Я думаю, это место волшебное!  
Брейн устало вздохнул.  
— И почему ты так думаешь, Пинки?  
— Смотри, Брейн! У них тут волшебные палочки и всякие зелья кипят! — Пинки возбужденно глазел по сторонам.  
— Серьезно, Пинки?  
Пинки быстро-быстро закивал.  
— Пинки, иди сюда. Ближе. Еще ближе.  
Бам!  
— Магии не существует, Пинки. Это всего лишь выдумки бездельников.   
— Ну тогда, Брейн, — Пинки почесал щеку, — как ты назовешь то, когда какой-то блестящей-тонкой-штучкой указывают на что-то, и это что-то с огромной скоростью взлетает в небо?  
— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, Пинки, а не убили ли тебя все эти эксперименты. И сейчас ты просто ходячий…   
Глаза Брейна чуть не вывалились из орбит, когда он наконец-то встал рядом с Пинки и увидел то, на что все это время тот смотрел. А там высокие люди в черных одеждах действительно каким-то образом поднимали и перемещали по комнате предметы. И котлы, кругом стояли большие котлы, в которых кипели разные яркие жидкости.  
— Пойдем, Пинки, — Брейн отвернулся, — нам нужно немедленно начать приготовления.  
— Бряк! Приготовления для чего, Брейн?  
Брейн закатил глаза.  
— Пинки, я понимаю, что для тебя это может быть немного сложно, но попытайся вспомнить. Чем мы занимались на протяжении всей нашей жизни? Что мы делаем практически каждую ночь?  
— ...спим?  
Бить его снова было уже просто лень.  
* * *  
— Эй, Брейн! — закричал Пинки, выдергивая Брейна из сна. Снова. Да у него, похоже, был настоящий талант.  
— В чем дело, Пинки?  
— У нас гость, Брейн!  
— Гость, Пинки?  
— Гость, Брейн!  
Брейн поднялся с постели и подошел к Пинки. У них и правда был посетитель. Брейн поставил себе мысленную заметку не лупить Пинки до конца дня: тот уже целых два раза подряд оказывался прав.  
— Добро пожаловать, незнакомец, в наше скромное жилище, — Брейн поприветствовал жирную коричневую крысу. — Позвольте спросить ваше имя?  
— Меня зовут Хвост, — представился Петтигрю. — Я наблюдал за вами последние несколько дней. Похоже, что вы куда умнее остальных экземпляров.   
Брейн узнал голос Хвоста, хотя обычно тот заикался настолько сильно, что понять смысл слов было крайне затруднительно. Видимо, отсутствие рядом хозяина делало его намного спокойнее.  
— Зависит от того, за кем именно из нас вы наблюдали, — Брейн искоса взглянул на Пинки.  
— Мой господин приказал научить тебя антианимагии, чтобы ты, Брейн, мог служить ему.  
— А как же я? — фыркнул Пинки. — Я тоже хочу научиться рисовать антифлалимганги?  
— Пинки будет твоим личным ассистентом. То есть, если сможет обучиться этому искусству, — ответил Хвост.   
— Его успех крайне сомнителен. Возможно, в процессе он себя прикончит и наконец-то избавит меня от своей тупости, — сухо заметил Брейн.  
Хвост кивнул.  
— Все возможно.  
— Так чего же мы ждем? Бряк!  
* * *  
— Хм, сэр? — Гарри неуверенно подал голос.  
— Да, Гарри? Ты не понял план? — спросил Дамблдор. — Он очень коварный, а коварные планы всегда сбивают с толку.  
— Нет, план я понял… Муди превращает меня в овощ. Тонкс меняет свою внешность, чтобы быть похожей на Люциуса Малфоя, и тайно проносит меня, замаскированного под помидор, в логово, где предлагает мою… мою красную сладкую сочность Волдеморту, который, согласно вашему отчету, любит помидоры. Тонкс быстро превращает меня обратно, и я застаю Волдеморта врасплох. Благодаря такой неожиданности я побеждаю его раз и навсегда, — процитировал Гарри.  
Дамблдор ободряюще закивал.  
— Превосходно. Так какой у тебя был вопрос?  
Гарри опустил взгляд в пол, заерзав.  
— Вам не кажется, что можно было придумать другой коварный план, но не настолько… тупой?  
— Прости меня, Гарри, но, боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
— Послушайте, я тут думал… ну, в пророчестве ведь нигде не говорится, что я должен буду обязательно использовать убивающее проклятье, да? То есть, теоретически я мог бы просто взять АК-47 и пристрелить его. Теоретически.  
— Что же… Полагаю, что теоретически это возможно, — задумчиво проговорил Дамблдор. — У Риддла сейчас новое тело, и оно пока не бессмертно, это правда. Но я все-таки думаю, что стоит придерживаться моего плана. Ты же знаешь — он очень коварный.  
— Коварные томаты, ага-ага. Эм… чисто из любопытства… а где, собственно, его логово? Ну, вы понимаете, чисто из любопытства, как я уже упомянул...  
— Ох, ну надо же, какое совпадение! У меня ведь как раз есть копия очень подробной карты, которая показывает точный путь к логову Волдеморта. Начать мы должны точно от площади Гриммо. Вот, Гарри, возьми ее. В моем кабинете их еще около сотни.  
— Хм, спасибо, — Гарри неуверенно принял протянутую карту. Немного помолчав, он решил еще раз испытать свою удачу: — Чисто из, ну вы поняли, из любопытства… того же самого… вы, случайно, не в курсе, есть ли тут где-то рядом оружейный магазин, который бы продал несовершеннолетнему полностью автоматическую винтовку, не потребовав при этом удостоверения личности? И чтобы еще ждать не пришлось.  
— Ох, ну надо же, очередное совпадение! У меня ведь как раз есть копия очень подробной карты...  
* * *  
— Давай же, Брейн! Это совсем не сложно — просто позволь своего внутреннему человеку выйти наружу!  
Брейн с досадой (и завистью) наблюдал, как Пинки превращается из своего обычного «я» в высокого, нескладного, косоглазого мужчину.  
— Не думаю, что во мне есть «внутренний человек», Пинки. Я мышь целиком и полностью.  
— Брейн, ты должен выполнить это задание. У Темного Лорда на тебя планы. Планы, которые сделают тебя очень могущественным. Очень могущественным человеком, — многозначительно подчеркнул Хвост.  
— Смотри! — крикнул Пинки.  
— Эй… как ты… — Хвост запнулся, а потом вдруг заверещал: — Отдай!  
Похоже, Пинки каким-то образом смог завладеть палочкой толстяка, и, к тому же, палочка сработала на Брейне! Если бы только у самого Брейна была вся эта магия… полностью в его распоряжении...  
Брейн издал испуганный звук, открыв глаза и обнаружив, что теперь был на шесть футов выше, чем до этого, но быстро подавил удивление.  
— Пинки, дай мне эту палочку…  
* * *  
— Почему мы связали того человека, Брейн?  
— Тихо, Пинки, мы приближаемся к цели, — резко осадил его Брейн, остановившись перед богато украшенными двойными дверями. — А теперь слушай внимательно. Вот наш план: карта из кармана Хвоста ясно говорит, что их Темный Лорд скрывается за этой дверью. Мы застаем его врасплох и связываем при помощи магии, а потом заставляем отдать мне всю его силу. Я буду править этим странным миром Пинки, можешь поставить на это последний доллар! — человек, который раньше был мышью по имени Брейн, злобно усмехнулся.  
— Ей-богу, Брейн, это потрясающий план, да-да. Но подожди, о, нет. Есть одна проблемка: доллара-то у меня нет.  
Бам!  
* * *  
— А я ведь помог, Брейн, да? — Пинки трещал так радостно, будто ребенок, который только что помог матери испечь печенье.  
— Если под «помог» ты имеешь в виду «споткнулся о собственные ноги и сбил его с ног», то да, Пинки, ты очень помог.  
— Так мы победили, Брейн? Мы наконец-то захватили мир? Захватилизахватилизахватили…  
— Еще нет, Пинки. Этот Темный Лорд, — Брейн посмотрел на связанного в углу Волдеморта, — должен научить нас магии, которой он контролировал своих приспешников. Как того, который...  
Его прервала дверь, которая распахнулась от яростного удара.   
Раздался оглушительный хлопающий звук. Волдеморт пронзительно захрипел, дернулся было, а потом застыл.  
— Поделом тебе, тварь! — крикнул Гарри (а это был именно он) и, похихикивая, скрылся за развороченной дверью.  
Пинки и Брейн какое-то время смотрели ему вслед, пока Брейн не встрепенулся, вздохнув:  
— Пойдем, Пинки, — он достал из кармана клочок бумаги, на котором сверху значилось «Секретная Штаб-квартира Пожирателей Смерти в Лаборатории Акме». — Мы должны вернуться в лабораторию, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашнему вечеру.  
— Зачем, Брейн? Чем мы будем заниматься завтра вечером?  
— Тем же, чем и всегда, Пинки… Попробуем захватить мир!


End file.
